


"Will of Fire" isn't literal, Madara!

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: What happens when a spar goes too far between Senju and Uchiha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ficlet for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/16761.html?thread=2191481#t2191481) in 2012 for the anon LJ meme. Decided to post my work elsewhere because I'm not in LJ much anymore.  
>  **Prompt:** Madara, Hashirama, forest fire  
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Madara and Hashirama stood at the top of the newly-made Hokage monument and stared as the black flames consumed the chakra-made forest below them.  
  
"When I asked for a spar, Uchiha, I didn't mean _this_..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And I know you wanted to be Hokage, the 'Fire shadow', but this is taking the 'Will of Fire' thing too literally."  
  
"...Hn."  
  
Madara was just staring at the flames with his Sharingan activated trying to figure out how to extinguish them. Several nin below them tried to use water techniques and they were useless.  
  
Suddenly, the black flames disappeared with a plume of smoke.  
  
_What the-?_  
  
They shunshined down to where the forest fire was and saw Mito Uzumaki with a big sealing scroll beside her. The nins who tried water jutsu just stared at her with reverence.  
  
"The next time this happens, I will seal _you_ instead," She looked directly at their eyes and even Madara with his sharingan couldn't look away. "Got it?"  
  
They both nodded. And wanted to be far, far away from her as she started mumbling about adding the black fire to the village's defense system by incinerating unauthorized ninja on contact with the barrier she just made.

 


End file.
